


The hybrid

by Cjtheredheaddj



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Pain, Past Torture, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, polypearls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjtheredheaddj/pseuds/Cjtheredheaddj
Summary: Jack Ryder is hybrid of gem and human. At the age of 15 he joined the homeworld military. For 4 years he faced decrimination during training. But none of it compared to the Hardships he had on earth. Homeworlds heirsrchy sees him only as filth. Well this filth is one of the most dangerous soilders in all the armies of homeworld. And someone is gonna feel his pain.





	1. Their first encounter

Blue pearl was always silent when gems came to see her diamond. She only spoke when her diamond needed her to speak. She did have her thoughts though. Such as how the gems from her diamonds court.

Who were in the hall with her and her diamond. Look at her with lust in their eyes. Not putting their attention to her diamond but her.

She knew she was beautiful, most pearls are. But her beauty was much more many have flirted with her. Especially when her diamond wasn’t around. Cause flirting with a diamonds pearl when they are around can get you shattered or possibly harvested. 

Such as the ruby who guarded the doors. She confessed her love during a meeting. She rushed to her saying how much she loved her. That ruby was publicly shattered for treason.

Or the members of the court. Who have tried to bed her none were successful. But during meetings when she wasn’t asked to speak she drew art she often drew during meetings and events. 

She drew her diamond,yellow diamond,white diamond. She drew pink diamond who liked her drawings. But her favorite drawings were those of her fellow pearls. Pink,white,yellow. Just like her they were very beautiful attracting the eyes of every gem who sees them.

“Next” her diamond said 

The guards opened the corridors and in came a human. Blue pearl stopped her drawing and looked at him. As he walked to her diamond blue pearl noticed something he’s not a human he was a hybrid. His uniform was dirty with tearing in it and dried blood. Yet he had no scars or scratches meaning the blood was of another.

He was taller then her, his hair was short and black his skin fair but his gem that was on his lower chest. Was black and oval shaped. He was also muscular like those Greek gods she read about in those human books her diamond gave her.

“My diamond” he said 

“Private Ryder your battalion commander said the mission was a success I would like your report.”

“I shattered all the rebel commanders and one of their admirals on planet se12-672.”

So he’s special forces at such a low rank and age who is he? 

“Excellent Ryder you deserve a reward for your glorious efforts.” 

“Thank you my diamond but I am fine.”

“No private you deserve it how about I reward you with my pearls body.”

Blue blushed immediately and she looked at Ryder and he looked at her. She blushed even more he was handsome indeed. Much more then other humans or hybrids she’s seen.

The entire court gasped and in outrage they yelled. At the hybrid out of anger and jealousy. Ryder only stood there looking at her and she looked at him.

Even though her hair covered he eyes. It was like they both were looking into each other.

“Quiet!!” Her diamond yelled 

“I will not have my court act as fools because they can’t have my pearl for themselves.”

“My diamond I thank your offer but I refuse I must go to the other diamonds as well.”

The hybrid saluted and walked away

“How dare you”

Ryder stopped and I looked to my left a member of the court. Has spoken 

“You refuse do you have any ideas how many of us tried to mate with that pearl and you refuse you stupid hybrid.”

“Id watch my mouth if I was you.” He said

Blue diamond grabbed the gem and shattered her. Making the entire court go even more silent. 

“Ryder you may leave but the offer still stands.”

“Thank you my diamond” 

Ryder left the hall and blue diamond yelled next 

Blue opened her holographic screen and started drawing. Ryder once she was done all she could think was that hybrid was very interesting. She smiled as she looked at her finished drawing of Ryder. She may have just found a new favorite person to draw. 

I wonder what the others will think of him.


	2. Who are you

Jack Ryder left blue diamonds hall and warped to yellow diamonds space station. 

Jack thought about blue pearl that beauty. He was not gonna deny it she was hot. And he may be in love with her, she looked like a goddess. No wonder so many gems have sought after her as their mate or for just sex.

But she would never be his mate he was a hybrid. No one loved him except his mother. 

A tear rolled down jacks cheek after that thought. No jack no tears no matter how much it hurts.

He arrived at yellow diamonds station and walked to her throne where he saw her and her pearl.

“My diamond”

“Private Ryder your report was outstanding, shattering those commanders and an admiral.”

Yellow diamonds pearl stopped typing and listened with interest. That hybrid could do all that she thought no way hybrids are weak.

“Thank you my diamond.”

 

Yellow pearl who was standing by her diamonds throne, she stared at jack. Trying figure out who he was.

A hybrid solider who took down a bunch of high ranking rebel officers by himself. Amazing only powerful gems like vice admiral lapis lazuli and rear admiral jasper could that. 

Who are you jack Ryder? 

Jack looked at yellow pearl she blushed when she was caught staring. 

Jack looked at yellow pearl she was like blue. Beautiful just like blue in every way.

Yellow thought the same of him. He was handsome indeed if he wasn’t a hybrid. Human women would be all over him but he’s a hybrid. What a shame to have those looks but not be the right species.

Still though why is he here a hybrid that could take down a bunch of officers makes you wonder. She’ll ask her fellow pearls once she can leave.

Yellow and jack looked at each other till yellow diamond spoke up.

“Private” 

“Yes my diamond”

She has to know more 

“Alright then Private I’ll send your next mission in a couple weeks. Be sure to report to white diamond after this. 

“Yes my diamond” 

Jack left the room but yellow needed to know more.

Her holographic screen received a message must be from a noble or court member.

She read the message but it was not from neither a noble or court member it was from blue pearl. 

Meet me at my place as soon your done with your diamond.

“Pearl”

“Yes my diamond go with jack.”

“Uh Yes my diamond”

She rushed to jack and they walked together to the warp pad. They warped to white diamonds tower. Jacks last destination for his report. 

As they warped yellow pearl couldn’t stop staring at jack. He was so mysterious like he popped out of nowhere. She heard nothing of him before. 

“Could you stop staring at me.”

Yellow blushed again this is the second time he’s made her blush. No gem or hybrid have ever made her blush. In all her thousand years of existence.

“Who are you?”

“Jack Ryder”

She got closer to him and poked his chest. 

“Don’t be a smart ass who are you.”

“Your breasts are touching my chest.”

Yellow bounced back after that sentence. 

“Just like a human a pervert”

“Your the one who put them on me”

Yellow blushed again

“Answer my question who are you.”

“I’m jack Ryder nothing nothing less.”

“That’s not-

They landed on a warp pad in white outside diamonds tower that resembled her upper body. 

“Listen jack I want you come with me after your talk with white diamond.”

Yellow opened a screen and sent jack the location coordinates. 

“Message received”

They walked to the entrance but where stopped by a pearl. White diamonds pearls 

“Sorry but white diamond only wants to see jack Ryder.”

“But I’ve been ordered to be with him”

Yellow attempted walk past white but she grabbed yellows wrist in a tight grip. 

“Sorry but white diamond only wants to see him, jack just walk through the building.”

“Yeah”

Right before jack could enter yellow called his name.

“Jack whatever you do don’t make her mad or it’ll be the end you.”

Jack decided to mess with her

“What’s the matter you in love me”

Yellows face blushed to the highest intensity. Before she answered with sassy remark jack was gone.

 

Jack and walked in and saw the all mighty and enchanting white diamond. Her majestic form filled the room with light.

“Hallo their darkness we have a lot to talk about.”


	3. The past is painful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very dark ending

Yellow pearl looked at white pearl and winced. Ever since white diamond and pink diamond traded pearls. She’s been different almost crazy. She had a crack on her eye. Most definitely from white diamond. 

It reminded her that’s as a pearl she is treated badly because of her gem type.

“Um white how are you feeling?”

“I am as fine as my diamond commands me to be.”

Even though yellow couldn’t see or hear it. White was calling out for help. It wasn’t right that she has to go through white diamonds abuse.

“White I know your tearing apart on the inside please tell me how you feel.”

“I am fine yellow you should be too”

Yellow hugged white pearl she was crying 

“White this Isn’t you your different what happened to the happy pearl I knew long ago. What happened to one who kept me,blue,and pearl together what happened to pink pearl.

White pushed yellow off her and started walking away. 

“Pink come back to us please. 

White pearl never turned around mainly because she was crying as well.

 

“So that is all darkness”

“Yes my diamond may I ask you something.”

“Anything my diamond”

“Have you fallen in love with my fellow diamonds pearls and my pearl?”

Jack went silent did he love them. That question that he didn’t know how to answer they were beautiful. Each with their own uniqueness. His feelings are confused right now, cause he’s never been in love. Love has no place for soliders meant to shatter anyone no questions asked.

“Darkness head my warning you must never fall in love no matter what cause if you do well I’m going to have punish you I don’t want my favorite tool to get attached to wrong gem.”

Jack took that as insult and he gritted his teeth. 

“Yes my diamond”

“Very well your dismissed” 

Jacks temptation to summon his sword and attack white diamond was high. He almost did too cause he placed his hand over gem. As if ready to summon it but then he remembered blues smile. He remembered yellows warning to him. He didn’t summon his weapon and reluctantly walked away. Passing white pearl who looked saddened. What happened between her and yellow.

 

Jack left the compound and grabbed yellows hand. They headed to a warp pad.

“Where to yellow?”

“Blue diamonds tower someone wants see you and I.”

They warped and we’re silent the entire time.

Blue diamonds hall still had a massive line. Of gems still wanting to see her. Yellow told jack to follow her he did. 

“Where are we going yellow I have somewhere to be”

“You’ll see”

They reached a room that had a door with a blue gem on it. Yellow knocked once and it opened behind it was someone jack least expected. 

“Blue I’m sure you saw jack”

“I have hurry before the guards see you.”

Jack and yellow walked inside. The room was more like an fancy apartment multiple rooms and such. It looked like an apartment for a human. I guess homeworld likes the way humans live.

“Please sit here” 

blue motioned them to a couch near the giant window. That let you see homeworld and it’s all it beauty.

Jack sat in the middle of blue and yellow. 

“Okay what do you two want to know.”

“Who you are and what you do.” Blue said

“Please we want to know”

“Why do you two have such an interest in me didn’t we just meet earlier today.”

“I want to get to know you Ryder” blue said 

He looked at blue 

“Your the very first hybrid I ever met and I feel like I want to have connection with you.

Jack looked at yellow 

“I only want to know cause she wants to know.”

*sigh*

“Fine here’s what you need to know”

 

Flashback 

*scream*

“Yes thats it scream for me”

Another finger cut off from his hand. And another and another. Till he had none left on his hands. 

“Torturing Jack is so much fun isn’t it darling” a women in front of jack said.

A hammer hit jack hard in head busting his skull making him scream in pain. As blood dripped down his face.

“Indeed it is darling” another women behind jack said.

“He still screams and cries even after 5 years of torture.” The women in front of him said 

“We were so lucky to get you jack cause you can regenerate from your wounds. Which makes torturing you so much fun. And a hybrid scum like you don’t deserve to exist.”

“Well I think we’re done for now. Come Janet we have a parade to get to.” The women in front of him jack said before stabbing him in the eyes with her fingers. 

Making him go blind Janet struck her hammer against his neck causing it to snap. And for jack to black out

The women behind jack pushed him down on chair he was strapped on to. 

“You lay there in your filthy you disgusting hybrid.

Janet and the other women left jack in the darkness. Of their basement his wounds slowly healed back to normal. 

The 10 year old by has been through this for 5 years now. Being tortured his adoptive parents for being a hybrid. He only screamed and cried in pain.

He lost hope years ago that someone would save him no one will.


	4. The truth and the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of blood

2 months later 

Jack woke up after a hard punch to the face. His vision blurry he saw a figure though. Standing under a lightbulb in the darkness.

“Hey wake up you little fucker.”

Another punch to the face which knocked a few teeth out of his mouth. But it cleared his vision and he realized he was somewhere new. And attached to a new chair with chains attached to his hands and feet.

The man who punched him was very tall. And he had a mask on that resembled a devil.

“We payed your parents good money for this. We can’t have you sleeping during the event now can we.”

The man snapped his fingers and more lights came on. Jack realized he was a much bigger room. Surrounded by possibly hundreds of people. All wearing masks and dressed nicely. 

They surrounded him and they were all holding sharp things. 

“Ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat tonight. A hybrid with a regenerative factor so fast. We can torture him for hours on end. Do things to him no human would survive.”

The man leaned down to jacks face.

“There’s no escaping this hybrid we’re gonna torture you till you wish your dead though you already are for being in this.”

The man laughed manically 

“Now we’re gonna start with just stabbing him and gonna move on to more painful practices later. Please form a line 

The man leaned down to jacks face again 

“Everyone will get a turn”

“Please no no no”

Another man came to him and stabbed him in the stomach. Another stabbed him in the chest. He was stabbed over 500 times and counting. A person stabbed him in the neck while laughing. 

 

Leave me alone 

 

He had forgotten how many times they destroyed his body. From being burned,stabbed,injected, beaten mutilated. He forgotten all he saw was darkness. 

Then he heard a voice 

“Oh jack”

The darkness soon turned to light. He was no longer attached to a chair. There was no pain the light showed a field of white flowers. 

Someone appeared right in front of him. It was a women no a gem. Her gem was black and on her chest. Her hair was short and black as well. Her skin was as pale as the moon. 

“Where am I and who are you?”

The gem leaned down to him. She spoke in a very soothing voice. Her eyes were black and white as they looked into his.

“This is your mind jack.”

Jack started to cry and hugged the gem. The gem hugged him back a first. No one has hugged him before

“It’s okay everything will be fine if you do what I ask.”

“Why did my mommy leave me”

“That doesn’t matter anymore jack. No tears no matter how much it hurts. You must survive your mother would want you too.”

“How?”

“You must kill jack kill those who bring you harm. Human or gem or hybrid it doesn’t matter.”

The gem got behind jack and placed her hand on jacks gem. 

“Kill them jack”

The flowers slowly turned to black as so did the light. As it flickered the ground shaked, the darkness returning to him.

“Focus your anger and hate. Summon your weapon,your inner powers, your strength.”

The gem grabbed jacks hand and placed it over his gem. 

“Summon” she said 

Jack felt something coming out his gem. A sword he pulled it and pointed it forward.

The whispered in jacks ear 

“Go and kill for mommy”

“Yes”

 

Janet laughed as she looked at her adoptive son. His wounds were fully healed so everyone could back to torturing him. 

She grabbed a shotgun and aimed it at jacks head. 

“I hope your brain splatters you worthless shit.”

The chains that held jacks hands and feet broke. Jack grabbed the shotgun 

The crowd was in shock 

Jack got up and pulled the shot gun away from Janet’s hands. And dropped it

He summoned his sword and sliced Janet’s head off. The blood Poured out where her head was. It stained his sword and his body. The crowd either screamed or tried to run away. 

“Where are you all going the funs just begun.”

Jack ran and sliced every person he saw. He cut heads,arms legs, everything he could cut on a human body.

He mutilated them, torn them apart killed them all except one. His other mother Janet’s wife. She had a gun in her hand and pointed it jack. She shot multiple times. They hit him in the chest. 

“Why won’t you die.”

“Because I’m not human shit like you.”

Jack threw his sword at the women’s leg. Slicing it off the women screamed in pain and tried to crawl away. Jack walked to her someone grabbed his foot. It was the man punched him. His arm was cut off and his guts were spilling out of his body.

Jack pulled him up to his head. He dropped his sword 

“This is for torturing me”

Jack punched man hard knocking most of his teeth out. 

“And this is for mommy.”

Jack punched a hole straight through mans skull. He dropped the dead body and picked his sword up. His adoptive mother trying to get to an exit. He sliced her other leg off. Immobilizing her completely he was surprised she hasn’t passed out. 

“Where do you think your going”

His mother tried to speak through gurgles it was possibly a big fuck you.

“Well fuck you too”

Jack stabbed his sword in her breast. Stabbing her heart he pulled it with his sword. He pulled it off his sword it was still beating. 

His adoptive mother only looked in horror as he held her heart. 

“I want you to see me kill you, after all you done to me. I’m doing to you I hope you burn in hell.”

He crushed her heart killing and dropped what’s left of it. He dropped his blood stained sword. And looked around the room there was blood every where the walls, stairs paintings, everywhere.

He looked at himself he was nude and covered in blood head to toe. He walked to the nearest exit and walked out of the room. He opened a door and his eyes were met with bright light. 

For the first time in years he was outside. The sun was bright his eyes couldn’t adjust but when they did. He saw everything he was on a beach. He looked to his left and right. There was sand and rock in both directions. 

He walked to the right and never stopped walking leaving bloody foot prints behind. He didn’t know how long he he walked. But he knew he walked a long time. Cause the sun was setting he didn’t know. Where he was going either, there was no where to go.

But he kept walking he eventually reached a lake. His first thought was water something he was denied. He immediately took huge gulps that quenched his dry mouth and throat. He got in the water and washed the blood off himself as well. Once he was clean he got out. The sky was dark and he saw stars oh how he missed the outdoors.

He was in that basement for so many years. He got out of the lake started walking again. After a while he noticed lights and farms. He was now walking on the road there were no cars. On this road though he noticed a road sign it said 

Welcome to beach City


	5. We’re not gonna hurt you

Jack continued walking forward. Past homes and such till he got into town. His thoughts still on the gem in his mind. She’s not real just an illusion from the torture. But she felt real, jack kept walking. And it felt like he knew her from somewhere.

 

A van passed by him and stopped. It was a vivid design and the word universe on it.

Universe 

A man got out, jacks first instinct was to run. But one he was tied from all that waking and secondly he was getting. Cold 

“Oh my god kid.”

The man took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. Jack heard another door open it was. Another person, no a gem with pink hair.

“Greg what happened oh my.”

“Rose he was naked, kid where are your parents?.”

He remembers slicing Janet’s head off 

“Dead”

Greg looked taken backed by that sentence. And looked at gem who jack thinks his girlfriend.

“Bring him with us.” Rose said

When he jack heard that he tried to run away. Remembering how Janet and her girlfriend tricked him by being nice. But Greg grabbed his wrist and held him tight.

“We’re not gonna hurt you”

Rose walked to jack and placed her hand on side of face.

“Come with us you’ll be safe.”

“It’s okay we just want to help you kid” Greg said 

Jack started crying 

The man hugged him 

“Hey it’s okay kid what’s the matter?”

Jack continued crying not out of sadness but happiness. For first time someone has hugged him.

Flashback end

 

Yellow and blue were at a lost of words. Jack said nothing. Yellow grabbed his head leaned it against his chest. She stroked his head softly 

“It’s okay”

She never thought humans could do such a thing. Sure homeworld was worst when it came to torture. But torture one so young and innocent. Yellow looked at blue they nodded together.

“Jack why don’t you stay with blue.”

Jack looked at yellows face. She was so pretty her eyes such a beautiful golden yellow. Also his head was in hear breasts as well. So that’s a plus on comfort as well.

“I have a to return to my ship-“

“I’ll write to your commander about you doing something for yellow diamond.”

Jack thought about it for a second. It was only one night she’ll kick me out in morning anyway.

“Come on Jack just this once”

Jack sighed 

“Fine”

Jack removed his head from yellows breasts. 

“Your know yellow your breasts are really big.”

Yellow blushed and blue laughed. Yellow pushed jack and got off the couch. And left the apartment leaving him and blue alone.

 

Yellow pov 

Yellow leaned against the door and rubbed her breasts. Still feeling his warmth on them. It made her happy maybe she is in love with him. She notice it but some quartz guard started walking towards her. Possibly another love confession from another guard. 

She gets a lot of them when her diamonds not around. 

She gave the quartz’s no mind as she confessed to her. 

“No” I sain

I tried to walk away from the gem. But was pinned against a wall.

“You rejected me once you won’t a second time.”

She felt the quartz grope her breasts. She hit the quartz nose with the back of her head. Knocking her back she went blues room. And knocked on her door frantically.

“You dam bitch” the quartz yelled 

Yellow leaned against the wall. The quartz walking towards her with a gem destabilizer in hand.

“Your gonna be my mate rather you like it or not.”

The quartz got closer fear was setting into her. Not for her well being but the quartz who had no idea what she capable of.

“Wh-

Yellow heard a gurgling noise and poof.

“Target neutralized”

She opened her eyes and saw jack next to her. And the quartz gone she wondered happen till she saw. A sword next to a gem 

“Oh”

Blue came running to her and hugged her knocking them both down.

“Yellow I’m sorry for leaving you alone.”

“Blue I’m fine, it was just a dumb quartz anyhow,besides jack saved me.”

 

Jack pov. 

I pick up my sword and made it disappear in flash of blackness. I then bubbled the quartz gem and sent it to. A incarnation ship they’ll handle the rest.

I looked behind me and saw blue on top of yellow. He enjoyed the sight for two reasons. One being it warmed his stone heart seeing those two together. Two well he got a good of view of their asses. Maybe getting closer with these two.

 

Might be a good idea for now.

 

??? Pov 

“All’s goings to plan excellently now time for phase two. Pearl call the rebel group leaders it’s time to strike.”

 

Jack pov 

I stayed at blues place, she and yellow. Decided to go together to make sure yellow is safe. I told them I should go with her instead however blue reassured me. That they can handle themselves. Their not telling me something about themselves either. 

Jack opened up a holographic screen. And began typing away at a document. For the force it was very important they needed to know who was shattered. On se-672 to take them off the blacklist.

Shattering a rebel admiral demands a how and when. Also to protect my identity there’s a reason why I haven’t been hunted down by rebels. It’s simple on the battlefield i have no name. 

Only a rank all special forces gems are like this. We surrender our identities to avoid a assassination. That’s the reason why most gems don’t strut in fear. When they see me cause they don’t know who I am. 

It’s better that way anyway respect out of fear is a mighty tool but had its downsides.

Only the diamonds and a select few know my true identity. But for white diamond to deny any possible attempt at a relationship. With any gem or human makes me so.

The apartment lights began to flicker. And a darkness was filling the room. 

Jack realizing he was letting out too much energy calmed down. I need to learn how to control that. Or there’s gonna be a lot of shattered gems one day.

Jack finished his document and took his uniform off. Which was still torn and still had dried blood on it. He needs a new one he held the uniform and went upstairs. 

It was just more bedrooms and a library and he found a bathroom/restroom. He sniffed himself 

“Stars I need a shower”

And he didn’t tell blue and yellow about this either. But his muscles were incredibly sore from that mission.

“Forget the shower I’m having a bath.”

He went into bathroom and warmed up some water. 

“Blue won’t mind i hope.”

He took his boxers off and got in the water. Felling immediate relief as hot water felt good against his skin.

He sighed in relief 

“I needed this fucking homeworld ships don’t have showers for enlisted. But I bet those dam officers do with their dam superior beliefs and shit.”

 

Blue pearl pov 

“Jack I’m back. Jack where are you?”

Worry started to fill her she ran upstairs and searched every room. No where then she heard the noise of water dripping. She peeked in the bathroom and immediately pulled her head back. A dark blush coating her face 

“He’s naked” she quietly whispered


	6. Gift from blackstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content also sorry for the lack of an update.

Blue pearls thoughts were going wild. As if she couldn’t handle herself. Why she has just seen the hybrid she might be in love with. Washing his naked body she looked again. 

“Oh my stars.” She whispered 

He’s so hot, she started felling wetness coming from her pussy. She could smell the pheromones coming from her. She could smell jacks as well. 

“He’s a virgin like me”

The pheromones he emitted was causing her lose her mind. The need no the desire to go in there and make him hers. Was at it’s breaking point. She almost walked in on him. She just wanted to pounce him or him pounce her. She wants to feel that think those human males have to pleasure their women. 

But a thought flashed in her head. Jack was still too young she could tell he wasn’t ready. And from his past I’m sure he doesn’t want anyone touching his body.

So she didn’t rush him like a whore in the lower districts. She reluctantly walked away from her temptation. But that didn’t stop the waterfall between her legs. 

She needed some sexual relief so she went to her room. And jumped on her bed she removed her leotard. 

And began to pleasure herself she fingered herself. Something she rarely dose but with jack here. And the pheromones in the air. She couldn’t help it she needs this.

Jack she started thinking of him pleasuring her. With that cock she saw the image came. 

There he was jack his cock penetrating her walls. Her legs wrapped around his back as he humped her. In a very pleasurable rhythm. Back and forth back and forth back and forth. 

Each thrust more pleasurable then the last. 

He felt herself go down as jack did. He tilted her head up and kissed her. She kissed him back she wished this was real.

“Oh yes jack.”

It’s coming 

Blue shoved her fingers as deep as they could. And the best orgasim she ever had swept over her. He’s juices covering her hand and wetting her sheets. 

She moaned in pleasure as she gripped the sheets. She took heavy breaths she looked at her hand covered in her indecency. She sighed 

“Well at least I’m no longer trying to fuck him for now.”

Little did pearl know Jack was going through the same thing.

 

Jack pov 

Jack stroked his hard cock he thought about yellow and blue. God he wanted them to be his. He thought about them sucking his cock. Their tongues licking up and down his cock. 

He grunted 

And came in the water still jerking It. Till it was finally soft no point in having a masturbationfest. 

He got of the tub and dried off by increasing his body heat. Then a thought hit him in the head.

“Shit I don’t have any other clothes wear.”

Jack looked around for anything there’s was nothing. He could wear except his boxers possibly but his uniform was too torn. To wear again 

I can’t go naked. 

Then heard a noise outside the bathroom. 

“Jack there’s a box for you it’s from a friend. I’ll leave it by the entrance for you.”

 

“Friend?”

Jack covered his junk with his hand. And went into the hall and found a box. Blue was nowhere though he grabbed the back and took it to the bathroom. He stabbed his hand though the top and opened it. 

 

Clothes shirts pants human clothes. And a couple more battle uniforms. There was message chip on top of it all. 

He pressed the play button a voice he didn’t recognize came on.

“Hello Jack I hope you got my package it’s full of clothes and a mask that I think you’ll enjoy, the uniforms I specifically made for you and you alone. You’ll find them very helpful on the battlefield. As for the mask it used to belong to me. I want to meet you about your upcoming mission and im giving you my mask as assistance.”

Jack dug through the clothes and found a mask It was more of a blindfold then a mask though. 

 

“Meet me on Sirius sr-2.” 

The message stopped and jack continued looking at the black blindfold. The design wasn’t much just a black blindfold. But something was different with it though.

“Strange”

The mask had a strange aura like it said 

“Don’t put me on”

For once in years jack felt scared. His hands began to shake and sweat. He felt a chill run up his spine, goosebumps forming on his skin. 

He put the blind fold over his eyes and tied it. 

He saw nothing at fist then the visor changed. He started seeing lights everywhere they were so bright he couldn’t see anything. 

like he was almost completely blind.  
This was no blindfold the lights started dimming his vision clear. It was as clear as day. 

Did his mask come off?

He felt his eyes it was still on. This was no mask it was a visor. That explains why she wants me to use it in battle. 

He took the fold off and put back in box. He took out a pair of clothes to wear. 

 

“Lot more casual then I thought.”

He took a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that said death on it.

“I look a wannabe goth kid.” 

He picked up the box and left the room. He went to the closest room and sat the box on floor. 

He laid the bed and rested his head. Blackstone huh.

Fleet admiral blackstone he’s heard of her. He knows she has heard of him that’s for sure. Most officers have after all why wouldn’t they. But what dose she want with me though? 

I don’t take orders from her due to my position. Only my commander and everyone with higher rank then me in the force.

Jack closed his eyes and left himself to his thoughts.

He opened his eyes again to find him sitting on a wooden chair. Around a bunch of black roses he was in his mindscape.

The same gem who haven’t seen since that faithful day was standing right in front of him. 

“It’s you”

“Yes jack and I have a lot to tell you especially about your mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hate me but I’m putting my other story on hold. Cause i can’t seem to find a way to foward the plot. So I decided to write something I wanted to write last year but never did. I hope you like it cause the plot I have planned for this is amazing. From what people tell me especially Steven universe fans. So I hope you liked the story


End file.
